1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to an improved vehicle seat which is provided on its top surface with a plurality of intersecting, recessed grooves for decoration so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the same seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1(A) illustrates a conventional vehicle seat of this type which is formed on its top surface with a plurality of intersecting, recessed grooves (1') (1') --- . It has been found, however, that such construction gives rise to wrinkles (1a')(1a') --- adjacent to the intersections of these recessed grooves (1')(1') --- which impair the aesthetic appearance of the prior art vehicle seat. Such prior art seat is formed on its top surface with recessed grooves (a)(a) --- in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 1(C) and (D), and also comprises a cushion member (A') of a foam marterial having insertion bores (a2)(a2) --- at the intersections (a1)(a1) --- of the recessed grooves (a)(a) --- and a top member (B) placed over the surface of the cushion member (A') and having a pulling member (C) or a cloth of string secured to the rear surface of the same cushion member. The top member (B) is mounted to the cushion member (A'), as shown in FIG. 1(B), by inserting the pulling members (C) into the insertion bores (a2)(a2) --- of the cushion member (A') respectively and then fixing the respective tip ends of the pulling members (C) via respective hog rings (5) to respective hanging wires (4) embedded adjacent to the bottom portion of the cushion member (A). Thus, the top member (B) is structured such that it can be pulled inwardly along the recessed grooves (a)(a) --- formed on the surface of the cushion member (A'). In this pulling operation, portions (a')(a') --- located adjacent to the intersections (a1)(a1) --- of the recessed grooves (a)(a) --- in the cushion member (A') are compressed since the top member (B) is strongly pulled in by the pulling member (C). The compression of these adjacent portions (a')(a') --- causes the above-mentioned wrinkles (1a')(1a') --- to occur at such locations of the top member (B) as correspond to the same portions (a')(a') ---.
No wrinkles will be produced in the other portions of the top member (B) because the ends of the other portions of the top member (B) are pulled onto the bottom of the seat or because the peripheries of the surface of the cushion member (A') are formed in a rigid manner.
In the drawings, reference character (D) designates a saucer-type frame on which the above-mentioned cushion member (A') is fixedly placed.